Searching for Perfection
by sudoku.addict
Summary: My first SOM fic. Maria doesn't go back to the villa...Georg finds her instead. Could be potentially interesting eh?
1. Chapter 1

I hesitate to write a Sound of Music fic since there really isn't much creative dough to play around with, but I just watched the movie again so I feel the overwhelming urge to splurge upon it.

Let's just pretend that Maria never went back to the villa, shall we? Just to make things a tad bit more interesting.

Disclaimer: Umm...I suppose Fox owns the rights to this? Well, in any case, I certainly don't.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1

"Darling? Darling, did you hear what I just said?"

Georg blinked and turned his gaze to the Baroness. "Oh I'm so sorry dear, what was that?"

"Oh Georg, you're so absent-minded these days. You hardly listen to a word I say." She flung her hands up in desperation and jabbered onward. "As I was just telling you, we should probably have yellow flowers instead of white ones to match the trimming of the invitations, don't you agree? And more ribbons everywhere would make the atmosphere so much more festive. In fact, I think we should arrange a trip into town sometime next week and shop for all these odds and ends. Let's make it next Wednesday, Georg. Would that be alright with you, darling? When shall I tell the car to be ready?"

Georg had only been half-listening. He muttered, "Whenever you wish, dear. That's sounds wonderful to me."

The usually composed captain had been floating about recently in a state of confusion. He excused himself from Elsa's presence and wound his way to the study. Max had offered to take the children to a show so that he and Elsa could go over the final wedding plans. He sank into a chair and kneaded his temples with the tips of his fingers. The wedding was in two weeks, and he still didn't know why he was marrying the Baroness. Well, he thought, she's a wonderful woman, very charming and carefree. Elegant, composed, the perfect hostess; what man wouldn't want her as his wife? He sighed. Don't kid yourself, he thought, the children absolutely hate her. And the children were most important in his life. More than anything, he wanted their happiness, and marrying the Baroness was certainly not a move toward their happiness. Most certainly not. They had been happy, when Ma-... when she was here.

He shook his head, and attempted to clear his thoughts. No, he would not permit his mind to wander in that direction. Still, with all the analytical power Georg possessed, he could not fathom the reasons for her disappearance. To any other employer, her note would have been perfectly sufficient. She had missed her abbey life too much. Simple as that. But there _must _be something else added into the equation, for that was not the Maria he knew.

If only he could be sure that she had felt something for him that evening when they dance together. But Georg could not permit himself such inclinations, such luxuries. She was a pure and innocent young nun, and he was the father of seven and over 15 years her senior. The mere thought was scandalous. And yet...dancing with her had felt so...right. There was no other word for it. Having Maria in his arms was simply the right feeling. However, now she had left her position, left him, for reasons he could not untangle. Why must women be so bloody complicated, he questioned? Can't they just commit a rational act now and then? Frustrated, he paced back and forth in the quiet solitude of his study.

Next Wednesday came much sooner than he anticipated. Before he knew what was happening, he was sitting in a car with Elsa at his side, with her talking animatedly about the eminent wedding. He had listened to her long list of stores and destinations and groaned inwardly at the prospect of an entire day spent looking over flowers and fabrics. With Elsa, no less.

He turned away from her voice and peered out the window. The sky looked beautiful this late summer morning. What a wonderful day it is for a picnic, he thought, though walking through the open markets wouldn't be so bad. Golden rays of sunlight landed lightly upon his face and he felt a warmth spread throughout his body. He rolled down the window and breathed deeply; this was the Austria he loved so dearly.

"Georg! Please don't open the window, darling. My hair shall be ruined!"

Georg looked at her, surprised, "But Elsa, it's entirely beautiful outside. Don't you want to be a part of it?"

"Oh now be reasonable darling. I shan't go into town with my hair disheveled and looking as though I'd just awaken from bed."

Georg frowned at her pouting face, "Oh alright, if you insist." And he rolled up the window, feeling progressively more miserable. The prospects looked bleak for the remainder of the day.

Georg trailed a few steps behind his fiancé as she led him through store after store. Feigning interest, he agreed with her every decision and seemed to satisfactorily convince her of his sincerity.

"Darling, do you think we've invited enough guests? We wouldn't want to forget anyone, would we? I was thinking we should probably invite a few more of my friends from Vienna. Do you think we could do that? I'm sure they'd be very happy to attend."

"I'm sorry, what? Oh yes, your friends from Vienna...yes of course, why not? The more the merrier." He flashed a smile at her and steered her toward the exit. "Let's get lunch at the marketplace, shall we? I don't much fancy a restaurant today. Just some traditional Austrian fare."

The marketplace was teeming with activity, from children running hither and thither, to vendors haggling prices, to young couples enjoying the beautiful sunshine with ice cream cones in their hands. Georg smiled at the vitality of life he felt around him. Everyone he saw looked so happy, without a care in the world, only drinking in the marrow of life under the watchful eye of a brilliant midday sun. He suddenly thought of Maria. She would've loved a day like this, and he wondered where she was at this very moment. Was she locked away in a dark room in the convent or was she breaking rules again and singing in the hills? He chuckled quietly at the thought of her being punished again for her old habits. Yes, surely she would be outside, feeding her soul with music and nature. Nothing could keep her inside on a day like this. And then he grew wistful, wishing he could be there with her, laughing and singing along. But he was here, surrounded by a happy crowd, himself the only sad face in this mural of joy.

Then he spotted her.

It was her hair that first caught his eye. That golden hair that reflected the light of world. She was sitting by herself at a small table, shopping bags crowded around her chair and she picked at her lunch without interest. He was separated from her table by quite a few other ones; she had not seen him yet.

His first reflex was to shout out her name in joy, but then he hesitated. What if she didn't want to see him, and just got up and slipped away before he could get to her side? And even if they met and talked, what could he possibly ask her? Of course he couldn't ask her why she left, that would be preposterous, and blunt. But he may never see her again, he must speak with her.

"Georg? Are you feeling alright? You seem a bit ill, darling." Elsa had returned.

"No, I'm fine...I'm fine."

"Well good. Let's sit over there by that lovely fountain." And she led him away farther from Maria's table. "I've ordered that new set of fabrics. The salesman told me they'd be delivered tomorrow. After lunch, I think we should head over to the florists and straighten out the business with the flowers."

"Yes, my dear, we'll do that." But he was still staring at her; thankfully, Elsa didn't notice.

"Oh Georg, excuse me, I believe I left my mirror at the tailor's. I'd better go back and ask for it."

He nodded at her and arranged his features into a look of concern.

When she had gone, he returned his gaze to Maria. She seemed sad. Her face did not reflect the beauty of the weather. It was as if a dark cloud was situated directly above her and no one else. It was strange seeing Maria like this. She had always had an effervescent personality, always laughing. Such an optimist. Now she looked as though she were channeling Sartre's spirit.

Georg stood. Here was his chance. He walked slowly, running through things he could say to her, each one more stupid than the last.

"Fraulein."

She leapt up, a look of utter surprise upon her face. "Captain! Oh, how do you do?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Um, how are you?"

She smiled hesitantly at him, "I'm great, sir, great."

"Are you...um...happy to be back at the convent, Fraulein?" He mentally kicked himself. Damn, he wasn't suppose to bring up this subject, it could only lead to bad things.

"Oh, well actually," she look slightly abashed, "I left the convent. I found that I really didn't want...uhh...couldn't be a nun. The Mother Abbess was very good to me and arranged a job for me teaching at a school. And I've been there for quite some time. The children are so wonderful and I really love it there, and..." She trailed off, aware that she had been rambling unnecessarily.

"You left the convent? I see. Well, I'm – I'm glad you're happy now. I'm sure the children at the school love you dearly."

"Thank you, Captain. Oh, good afternoon, Baroness Schraeder."

"Oh Elsa, look who I bumped into here," said Georg, a little too casually. "Remember Fraulein Maria?"

Elsa looked at him and back at the younger woman. "Of course, Fraulein Maria. How do you do? Oh Georg, here's one person we've forgotten. Maria, dear, you are most welcome to attend our wedding. I shall send you a proper invitation. You simply must come, I know it would mean so much to the children."

"Wedding? Oh, congratulations." Maria knew she shouldn't be surprised. This was, after all, the original plan. She knew she had no right to feel anything but happiness for the Captain and Baroness, but somehow, tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "I'm terribly sorry, but I really don't think I'll be able to make it for the wedding, but I wish you both every happiness. Excuse me, please, I really must be going."

She turned suddenly, gathered her bags and prompted disappeared into the crowd.

"Oh well, come darling, we must attend to the florist's."

Leaving the marketplace that day, Georg knew he would be back to find her, and he needed to find her fast.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hmm...this was my first SOM fic. It could potentially go somewhere I suppose. Reviews please...pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! I haven't exactly planned out what's going to happen in this chapter, so, umm...if my thoughts seem a bit disjointed, you know why.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2

He almost thought his ears had heard wrong. She'd left the convent. She didn't want to be a nun. Why would she have missed her life at the abbey so much that she'd leave him and the children, only to quit that life and strike out on her own? _Why? _He didn't understand it. But he knew one thing, he simply had to see her again and extract the truth from her. He couldn't live on like this, wondering and guessing. If not to confirm any feelings between them, then only to reassure himself that his thinking about her was purely for platonic reasons, like old friends worrying about each other. That was it, he told himself, he had been her employer and simply wanted to know if she was doing alright for herself. Nothing more. It couldn't be anything more. His heart couldn't take it.

"Elsa, I've just received a telegram. An old friend from the Navy is in town and has requested my presence at lunch tomorrow. He's only passing through. I'm afraid I'll have to go as a gesture of courtesy. You don't mind if I'm not with you for a few hours, do you?" He looked at her expectantly, hoping against hope that his face didn't look too guilty.

"An old friend? Oh, Georg of course not. You enjoy your luncheon tomorrow. I've got some phone calls to make anyway."

There was no old friend from the Navy, of course. Georg ran through his plan during the car ride to town. He would first pay a visit to the Mother Abbess, since he had no clue where she lived or worked; the Reverend Mother would surely know. It was Friday so she would most likely be teaching at school. That was fine; he would catch her at her lunch break and offer to take her somewhere in order to talk things out. And he was lost in thoughts of what to say to her as his car rushed down the tree-lined road, a gray breeze threatening rain sweeping over the tops of the foliage.

He stopped before the imposing bricks of Nuremberg Abbey and rang the doorbell. Shifting his weight nervously, he smoothed down his shirt and hair, wondering if he looked presentable. Soon, a somberly dressed Sister came to the door, "Sir? How may I help you?"

"Ah, good morning, my name is Captain Von Trapp. May I speak with the Reverend Mother, please?"

The older woman inclined her head obligingly and undid the lock. "Of course, Captain, please come in."

She led him into the stone courtyard. He suddenly felt as though he were intruding upon a very sacred place, which, he supposed, he was. He had known the Reverend Mother a long time and had always respected her advice and opinion. He followed the Sister silently through still corridors until they reached an enormous carved-wood door, stained a deep shade of red throughout the years.

"Wait here, please." She went in alone and left him outside.

Captain Von Trapp took a deep breath. He didn't know what the Reverend Mother would ask him. Knowing her sagacity, she would know exactly the reason he came. And she would smile at him knowingly and her eyes would twinkle at him in their annoying way, and she would know exactly what he wanted to ask her. A man had no secrets under the penetrating gaze of the Reverend Mother.

"Captain, you may go in."

He bowed slightly to the retreating back of the Sister and muttered a grateful 'thank you', took a deep breath, straightened his clothing once more, and stepped inside.

Her office was just as he remembered it. A soft light streamed through the windows behind her desk; the religious icons around the room seemed to be watching him warily. The room was infused with a sense of solemnity. It was tangible in the air. A small child full of bubbling energy would've been instantly quieted had he entered this room. He closed the door quietly behind him.

"Hello, Reverend Mother. How do you do?" He bowed respectfully.

"Good morning, Captain."

She sat at her desk, sunlight streaming behind her and spilling onto the floor, and looked at him expectantly.

"Ahh, Reverend Mother, I'm sure you're very busy, so I won't take more of your time than needed. I came today to inquire after Fraulein Maria...uh, well, just Maria now." He winced inwardly; he didn't even know her last name. He'd never thought to ask.

"Maria?" she raised her eyebrows, "What would you like to know?"

"Well, I understand she's left the abbey."

The Reverend Mother donned a look of surprise.

"I...uhh...met her two days ago at the marketplace, and she told me," he mumbled quickly, seeing the look on the older woman's face.

"You met her? Oh I see." She leaned toward him, the tips of her fingers touching.

"Uhh...well, she – ah – hurried off rather quickly, before I could properly speak with her. I was in town today on some business and thought perhaps I'd...have lunch with her and...catch up. Do you – you wouldn't possibly know where she resides now, would you?"

He chanced a glance at her after he spilled all this out. Oh damn, he thought, there was that twinkle again; she'd seen through him. The Reverend Mother leaned back in her chair and smiled graciously at the younger Captain.

"Of course I know, Captain. However, I'm afraid she's working right now."

"Oh yes, I know, I'll catch her when the school has lunch break," he said quickly. She didn't look surprised this time. "Oh, uhh...she told me you'd arranged for her a teaching position. I only – wanted to ask her how she's doing... She left so...so soon the other day. I just wanted to – to see her," he finished lamely.

"Captain, I wanted to congratulate you on your engagement to the Baroness Schraeder."

"What? Oh yes, thank you very much." But he looked positively miserable, a look that did not go unnoticed by the Reverend Mother.

"Captain, may I offer you a small piece of advice? Don't do anything...stupid."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aww, the poor Captain, having his brain dissected by the wise Reverend Mother. The movie always left the Captain's character lacking, I think. I mean, you can only put so much in 3 hours right? Hah...I hope this delved into his character a little more.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I think I'll finally have them meet...ooohh this could get sooo dramatic...evil cackle. We'll see where this goes.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3

The Captain squinted upward. The sky seemed the color of molten steel; it was definitely going to rain today. Dark clouds rolled by overhead at an alarming rate as Captain Von Trapp gazed at the schoolhouse. Yes, this was the place. He glanced at his watch, when did they get out for lunch? Should be any minute now...or perhaps they were already on break. Then, just as he was about to go inside, a loud buzzing signaled lunch break. Suddenly, swarms of children came streaming out of all exits and almost knocked Georg over. But the determined Captain stood his ground and waited for the last straggler to disappear from view. Would the teachers be staying inside? He wondered which room she taught in.

He walked inside and asked the first person he met, "Excuse me, I'm sorry but do you know if a Maria – uh – I'm sorry I don't know her last name...she's fairly new I believe."

"Maria? You must mean Maria Rainer. Yes her room is down the corridor, last door on the left."

"Thank you very much."

The door was slightly ajar when he reached it. He paused. This was it, he thought, the culmination of weeks of sleepless nights, hours of analysis, and many brain cells put to work on the elusive subject of Maria. Now perhaps he was finally getting somewhere. Of course, he still had absolutely no idea what will come spilling out of his mouth when he sees her. He didn't trust his faculties of speech in her presence.

But all that didn't matter right now; the important thing was to see her, and speak to her. He pushed the door open.

What rational sense he possessed in the instant before entering the room now left him. Upon seeing her, he was as helpless as a fish on land. All he could do was stand there. She looked up from a pile of papers, expecting perhaps a colleague or parent. The man standing in the doorway was the last person she expected to see here.

Neither said a word for what seemed an eternity. Their eyes locked, they seemed to be communicating with a language known only to them. Her breath quickened involuntarily as she stood.

"Hello, Captain. May I help you?"

Her words jolted him back to reality. "Fraulein Maria. Ah yes, well, you see I was...erm...I was wondering if you were free for lunch. You left so...quickly the other day that I hardly had time to inquire after you...after your health, that is."

Maria looked at him sadly. Georg thought he saw the shimmer of tears reflecting the dim light of rainy weather. However, when she spoke, her voice was quite steady, "I'm so sorry Captain, I simply can't do that. I – I can't – no, it's...it's best that we don't do that." She broke eye contact and stared down at the ground.

Georg blinked, taken aback. "No? Why not?"

"I...I have some obligations...errands I must run. Please excuse me."

She hastily gathered her bag and proceeded to push past him. But Georg would not let her pass and put out an arm to block her way. Maria stopped and looked up at him.

Georg shook his head and whispered in a voice quite changed, "Maria, you haven't got any errands. There are no obligations. It's your lunch break and you simply don't want to talk to me. Won't you give me a reason?"

The pain was evident in his eyes. Maria gazed into those eyes and gulped, looking down quickly, aware how much he had been hurting, a pain just as searing in her own heart.

"Captain, I really can't..." her voice trembled with emotion.

Georg stepped back, afraid that he'd frightened her. "Please, Maria, I didn't mean to frighten you, or anything. I just...I just want to talk to you. I want to ask you something. I must know. Forgive me for intruding on you so suddenly like this but this is the only way I could've found you."

She looked up at him again. He was acting rather strangely. She didn't want to speak to him because she didn't trust herself not to show her true emotions, emotions that she was not doing a very good job of hiding now. She feared that she would make a complete fool of herself in his presence, which was highly probable considering her nerves were on end at the mere sight of him.

There was nothing she could do about the situation. There was nothing she should do. He was happily engaged to the Baroness, who would make a lovely wife, and furthermore, she would never entertain the prospect of engaging his affections. After all, she was only a nun-turned-schoolteacher and he was a highly decorated and distinguished naval captain. She hated the agony of wanting him but knowing that she'll never have him. Just seeing him now was enough to break her heart. She thought she had moved on with her life, that the chapter at the Von Trapp villa was over. The Mother Abbess had recommended a job, something to occupy her. Well, these children certainly did occupy her, and she almost stopped thinking about him every other minute. Seeing him now brought back the flood of memories.

Almost on the verge of tears now, Maria cried out, "I'm sorry Captain, I simply must go! Excuse me." And she tore past him, the tears finally spilling over, and ran as quickly as she could down the corridor and to the nearest exit.

Oh dear God, thought Georg, I've gone and made her cry. "Maria!" he called, "Wait!" And he too sprinted down the corridor after her, emerging from the school and into a pouring rain. Oh perfect, he thought as he cursed the heavy downpour, just bloody perfect. Casting blindly about in the rain, he saw a dim figure running away from him. "Maria! You'll get soaked! Wait!"

To his horror, the small figure had fallen, crumpled in a heap in the pouring rain. "Maria!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Oohhh...I wonder what happens next. I don't even know. Golly, my chapters have absolutely no structure whatsoever. Reviews would be wonderful. ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews! You guys are wonderful. Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter; I'll try not to do that again.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 4

It was raining so hard Georg could hardly see a thing. He was vaguely aware of dark shapes rushing back and forth, each with a purposeful stride; no one noticed the shivering figure that was Maria. Damn her young legs for carrying her so quickly. Georg thought his heart could pound no faster as he rushed toward her. Nothing around him seemed to exist; his ears had gone temporarily funny, as if the volume of life had been turned down, leaving nothing but a dull roar. His whole mind was concentrated on one thing: run to her, fast.

He may have slipped once or twice, sloshing about in the rain; he neither noticed nor cared. At last, thoroughly soaked to the skin, he skidded to a halt beside her.

"Maria, are you hurt? Is anything broken?" He had to shout. The wind and rain were so loud he thought perhaps she hadn't heard him. He put a hand on her shoulder. At the contact, she drew away from him, shaking her head; he couldn't see her face. She was shaking so badly.

Her sobs punctuated her words as she finally spoke. "I – I'm fine. Please...please don't concern yourself with...m – me." She made to stand, but her ankle gave way and she fell down once more with a gasp of pain.

Georg's heart clenched painfully at the sight of her helpless body on the cobblestone ground before him. Cursing himself a thousand times over for causing her such pain, he bent forward and swept her up into his arms. "Maria, I want no more arguing from you. You're hurt and you need care. Tell me the address of your flat. Now, please!"

Shaking water out of her eyes, Maria hesitated. Then, seeing the determined look in his eyes, finally gave way, "D...down that street, and turn...turn left."

Georg let out an audible sigh of relief, and set off at a fast pace, careful not to damage her ankle any more. He arrived soon in front of a homely looking apartment complex. Her flat was not far. She gave him the key and he stepped inside.

The small flat was comfortable, yet meager. A table and two chairs stood by the window, which was still dark with the pounding rain. A small kitchen, a desk nearby, a cozy fireplace, and a door that led, he presumed, to her sleeping quarters. There were a number of squashy-looking cushions lying about, and, he smiled, her guitar leaned against the opposite wall. The whole place was immaculately clean, Maria obviously did not stand for a messy room. He flipped on a light switch and sat her down gingerly on a chair.

"Right, well then, good." He stood looking at her awkwardly. "Okay, I suppose you should...uhh...change out of those wet clothes." He cringed inwardly, scratching the back of his neck, oh why did he have to make a prat of himself now... "I mean...ahh...you know, so you don't catch pneumonia or something...worse."

She nodded, "Yes, Captain. And thank you for carrying me here."

"Not at all. I think I'd better take a look at your ankle...once you've changed, that is."

She nodded once more and stood up to walk to her bedroom. Georg stepped forward and took her arm, steadying her.

"Perhaps I should carry you over there, too, Fraulein." And, without another word, he picked her up once more and carried her into the bedroom. If the captain had stopped to think of his actions at that moment, he would've deemed them highly inappropriate. Not a few hours ago, he'd planned on having a quiet lunch with her; now, both of them soaked, he was carrying her over the threshold of her bedroom. He almost laughed aloud, what would the Reverend Mother say? He sat her down on the bed and stood awkwardly. Surely she would need help fetching clothes. Without waiting for instructions, the captain strode over to a likely-looking wardrobe and pulled the doors open. He glanced back over his shoulder, "What will you need, Maria?"

The younger woman flushed pink, "Just...just that dress there, the top one will do. I can manage on my own, thank you."

Georg nodded, embarrassed. He handed her the article of clothing and hastily backed out of the room, closing the door as he went.

Maria sat on the bed, clutching the dress to her chest. She could scarcely believe the sequence of events. Captain Von Trapp was here in her flat. And here she was soaked to the skin with a sprained ankle and there he was, soaked as well and waiting to examine her ankle. As if suddenly remembering something, perhaps the fact that he was wet and cold with no extra clothing to change into, she hobbled over to a drawer and pulled out some undergarments and undressed quickly. She would have to run next door and borrow some extra clothing for the captain from the old retired gentleman. She stopped suddenly, hearing him stoke the fire in the next room. Well, she thought, at least he was being economical about it. After she had changed, she hopped clumsily on one foot and emerged into the living room.

"Oh Captain, I haven't any extra clothes for you here, so I'll just run next door and borrow some." She started toward the door, knocking things over as she went.

"No I'll go, Maria. Which door?"

"The one to your right," she answered gratefully. She hopped back into her room and grabbed some towels for him. She heard the door open again, "That was quick," she said, with an attempt at a smile, which the captain returned fully.

"Here are some towels. Just change in there please." She motioned him to her room, making nervous unnecessary gestures. He bowed at her, still sopping wet and closed the door behind him, adding, "Put some ice on that ankle."

Maria sank down into a chair and sighed deeply. Part of her wanted to bless the rain while the other part cursed it to all hell and damnation. What was she suppose to do now? She cast around the room, feeling helpless and confused. Tea! Of course, what a horrible hostess she was! Not even offering the man a hot drink. She hopped to her kitchen and heated some water. Her ankle was indeed hurting very badly. She took his advice and prepared a pouch of ice, then hobbled back into the living room and stoked the fire some more. Before long, the small room was infused with warmth and glowing light from a fire crackling merrily.

Georg emerged, dressed in a loose linen shirt and slacks, holding his wet clothing aloft, "I thought I might dry them by the fire."

"Certainly, Captain. Just lay them there."

"Thank you. Now, please Maria, sit down and let me look at your ankle."

She obliged, taking the ice pack off and pulled back her trouser leg, flushing deeply again. "It's just a small sprain, Captain. Nothing serious."

He knelt down and gently massaged both sides of her ankle, checking for broken bones. After confirming that it was nothing but a sprain, he said, "Do you have some pieces of cloth to bind it in? You'll have to rest it a while, but it'll feel much better when it's bound."

"Yes I have, they're in the second drawer beside my bed."

He stood up and disappeared within her room, returning promptly with a small collection of rags. He knelt down once more and bound her ankle tightly. "There, that should be better. But keep the ice on it."

Maria stood and tested her weight. It was much better. She could at least walk with both feet now. She turned toward him, grateful, "Thank you so much, Captain, it's much better."

He smiled warmly at her and she turned away, turning pink again. "Umm, Captain, may I offer you some tea?" And she stepped crookedly to the kitchen without waiting for his reply.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Awkward situation...I'll try to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for your warm reviews, I really like reading them!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 5

Georg stared after her retreating form. No I do not want tea, he thought, I want to take you in my arms and kiss you senseless. Shaking such thoughts from his head, he followed her into the small kitchen, thinking of offering his help.

Maria stood over the sink and turned on the faucet, hoping to sound terribly busy. She sighed deeply. Right, tea, and then what? A talk? Oh bother, that would only crack her up even more. Thankfully she had her class to return to as an excuse. Why must lunch breaks be so bloody long? And why did he have to come looking for her? Can't he just leave her alone, in peace? She didn't have an infinite supply of hearts for him to break, after all. Just the one. And this one was already in quite a sorry state. A solitary tear slid its way down her cheek. She was being silly, that's all. It's not like you actually have a chance with him, she told herself. She turned off the faucet and braced herself against the sink. Oh but it was wonderful to have him near. She felt so safe, like nothing bad could ever happen to her. She cracked small smile, why even this sprained ankle doesn't hurt nearly as much as her heart. And yet it was he who constantly broke that particular organ within her. He was her savior, and her destroyer. She couldn't take this; the tears flowed freely again.

He stood silently behind her, watching her standing over the sink. She was crying again, all thought of tea forgotten. What was she doing to herself, he thought? She was obviously in very much pain, but, over what? The thought of her ankle briefly entered his mind, but he waved it aside immediately. That wasn't it. Could it possibly be...him? He had to know. The thought was like a tumor growing within him, eating him away from the inside. Discarding his remaining shreds of rational thought, he approached her quietly, careful not to make his presence known. Desperate times such as these call for very desperate measures, he repeated to himself. He lifted his arms and placed them on her shaking shoulders, and turned her around to face him. A squeal sounded from Maria's throat, and she leapt up, and forward, straight into him. They were not two inches away from each other. Abandoning all gentlemanly thoughts from his head, Georg bent and searingly placed his mouth upon hers.

Maria felt every nerve in her body relax and closed her eyes. Whatever had just ambushed her, it was definitely welcome to do so again whenever it chooses. Her mouth melted into his as his arms encircled her and embraced her tightly. His lips were soft and searching, his arms held her strongly as though they would never let go. She wanted to remain like this forever. But all too soon, the need for oxygen broke them apart.

Georg looked into her eyes with a searching look. He wasn't quite sure if he'd done the right thing. He didn't stop to think how she'd react.

But she just stood there, still in his arms, and stared up at him with a look of utmost ecstasy on her face.

"I take it you...ahh...didn't mind that."

She finally came to her senses and shook her head. "Not one bit, Captain. Please do that again."

"Gladly." And he leaned in to kiss her again, this time more deeply.

When they broke apart, she looked down and a small frown furrowed her brow. "But, Captain, you're engaged. You're going to be married very soon. I...we shouldn't be doing this." Escaping his arms, she backed away, looking flustered.

"Maria, I love you. I'm going to tell Elsa right away that I simply can't marry her. One can't marry someone one isn't in love with. I'm not going to do that to her or me."

Maria suddenly changed her tone.

"Captain, if I may say so, I believe you're being very dishonorable."

"Dishonorable? For finally realizing that the woman I love is the most perfect being on earth?"

"No, for breaking an engagement to a wonderful and deserving woman."

Georg stepped back and breathed in sharply. "Elsa and I wouldn't be happy. I know we wouldn't." He turned away from her, towards a small window with sunlight streaming in; it had stopped raining. "She's...she's different. I know I seem like I have much in common with her but that was just an escape, it was something I needed to forget my present life. And you, Maria, you've brought me back to my present life, my only life. And I can't just drop it altogether for a promise I made when I wasn't in my right mind." He looked at her imploringly but was surprised to be met with a look of cold determination.

"No, Captain. I won't allow it. The Baroness is very kind. She's...she's in the right...place in society. You make a lovely couple." She laughed slightly, "Your marriage will be accepted and expected. You mustn't...make any mistakes," she added in a whisper. "I would be a mistake, you see."

"You don't understand, Maria. This isn't some off-hand affair. I love you, more than anything. You've changed my life. You don't know what it was like without you. I was always wandering around, not knowing what to do, not knowing what to look for. But now I know. I was searching...searching desperately for perfection. I know now that I've found it, in you."

"Captain, I think you should leave now. Thank you very much for all you've done for me." Her tone was one of finality, her face set defensively.

Georg opened his mouth to retort, to explain, but closed it seeing the look on her face. He would get nowhere with her like this, he knew that much about her. She was stubborn and he would only exacerbate the situation if he talked any more. Bowing respectfully, he backed into the living and collected his now-dried clothing.

"Good afternoon, Fraulein." And he was gone.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not to worry, this will end happily, I promise. Sorry for the short chapter but it's 2 AM and I've got school tomorrow. Yawn.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for all the reviews.

Sidenote: I finally watched Julie's performance in Duet for One and all I've got to say is 'Wow'. She gave such a powerful tour de force; it's a pity she didn't go on acting in such wonderful drama roles. Anyway, part of my life is complete after watching that film.

Now then, on with the story.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 6

The door closed behind him with a dry click. Maria stared at the empty door, motionless. Just staring. She felt numb, she didn't know exactly what had just happened. Slowly, she sank into a chair, silent tears coursing in flowing rivers down her face. She didn't know how long she sat there, but all at once, she suddenly jerked up, gathered her things and left to return to school as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The fire had finally sputtered out, leaving the room cold and pale in the dim afternoon light.

"Georg, darling, I was getting worried. Caught in the rain? It's quite late." Elsa peered at him sympathetically.

Georg nodded noncommittally, muttered something about being tired, and trundled upstairs.

Elsa watched him go up, his shoulders sagging as if from an unseen weight. She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and pondered. Something was definitely changed about him, ever since Maria had left. The Baroness paced about the quiet house, thinking.

In the calm of his room, Georg slumped onto his bed, utterly depressed. He felt like such an idiot. How could he make her understand?

Then there was the question of Elsa. He practically owed her his sanity. She had brought him back to life after the death of his first wife. She was the woman who dug him out of the deepening abyss he had sequestered himself into. Perhaps Maria was right, he was being dishonorable. He pondered the situation in his mind. True, he had made a commitment to Elsa, a promise he believed quite favorable at the time, until he sighted Maria again that day in the market. That fateful day, Georg's glittering future with a perfect hostess of a wife was altogether thrown in jeopardy once more. Just that brief vision of Maria had been enough to make him doubt his impending marriage when he had once been so adamant and confident about his decision. His thoughts drifted once more back to their meeting; it seemed like the event had occurred ages ago...

He had kissed her. It had almost been a reflex, his body had no choice but to do it. He felt like he would explode if he didn't kiss her right there. And when their lips made contact, Georg felt he had forged a connection between them that would never be broken. He had held her so tightly, and she had kissed him back. What was more, she had even invited him to kiss her again. Did she mean what she said? Or was it merely the shock of being kissed by a rain-drenched sea captain in the middle of her kitchen? He sighed and massaged his temples. One thing was certain thought: he loved her. There was no doubt about that. The scent of her golden hair, the feel of her soft body encircled by his arms, the texture of her lips pressed against his – it was...perfection.

He stood up and willed himself into the shower before dinner, feeling thoroughly miserable.

Elsa sat at the dining table, awaiting Georg for dinner. She rested her head elegantly on her folded hands, propped up by her elbows. These few weeks with Georg had been wonderful. She truly cared for him. She had asked herself repeatedly 'Do you love him?' and the answer was always a resounding 'Yes'. Easy question. Of course she loved him. But, she had to admit, she was not _in_ love with him. And there was a world of difference in that seemingly insignificant little preposition. And he had seemed so miserable these days. Smiling at her own understanding, Elsa finally knew why. Though she was not in love, he certainly was. In a way, she felt happy for him. Such a good man deserved a fulfilling love in his life. And Maria was indeed a lovely girl, warm, sincere, and the children loved her. In Vienna, it was always just Georg and she, without the children. Every time he brought her back to the villa, he had always seemed so distant with the children, who had never taken a shine to her in the first place. But this time was different. And Maria had made the difference, she was sure. They truly looked like a family, and Elsa couldn't bring herself to break that beautiful relationship.

So, the Baroness had made up her mind. She would break the engagement, and she would tell him at dinner.

She heard footsteps and looked up expectantly, but it was Franz. "Good evening, Baroness. The Captain would like you to know that he is feeling ill and cannot join you at dinner. He sends he apologies."

"Oh I see. Thank you, Franz." She furrowed her brow in thought. "Oh Franz, will you please tell the cook to hold dinner a while?"

"Very good, Baroness."

"Thank you."

Feeling ill? Nonsense. Something had certainly happened today; that was no 'old friend' he was visiting today. He must have gone to see Maria. She stood up and proceeded up the stairs. Well, if she was to end his suffering, she may as well do it sooner than later.

A knock sounded at his door. Georg opened his bleary eyes and said, "Come in." It was Elsa. She opened to door to find his tired form lying on the bed, eyes closed in the hopes of drifting off to sleep.

"Hello Georg."

"Elsa, I'm terribly sorry about dinner, I'm just not feeling very well. Please excuse me."

"Georg, what if I said I could make you feel ten times better right now?" She smiled playfully at him.

Georg glanced at her. What did she mean?

"Oh Elsa, I'm just so tired. Can't it wait till morning?"

"Georg, I'm talking about your visit to Maria this afternoon."

Georg's eyes snapped open. "My visit – you...you knew?"

"I guessed. And please darling, before you say anything, let me speak first. As lovely as these few weeks with you have been, I cannot deny the fact that I am simply not in love with you. Oh I love you dearly, that's for certain. And I will treasure the time I've spent with you forever. But let's face it, love, if we get married we'll both to miserable. I'll be miserable because I won't be in love with my husband and his children won't love me and you'll be miserable because you're in love with a different woman."

Georg opened his mouth to speak but Elsa pressed a finger to his lips. "No please Georg, hear me out, that's all I ask."

She continued with a kind smile on her face. "Now don't think for a moment that I'm sacrificing anything here. Don't you go about feeling dishonorable or that you didn't live up to some sort of promise you made me. Just consider me a friend to whom you owe nothing. I mean what are friends for if they can't help you in times of need? I don't want our relationship to change, for I do love you Georg, I really do. But I can't bear to see you like this. You are a good man and you deserve better than this. So let's not go on keeping each other miserable shall we? What's the use in that?" She laughed. "What I'm trying to say is this, I don't think we should be married, Georg."

Georg gazed at her, speechless, with a look of deepest gratitude. "Elsa, I honestly don't know what to say." He examined her smiling face closely. "You know, Elsa, you are an amazing woman. Whomever you find happiness with is a lucky man indeed. Really though," he smiled guiltily, "Was I really that transparent?"

She laughed, "No darling, I just know you too well." He joined in her laughter.

"Now Georg, I want you to go see Maria tonight. There's no point in prolonging the girl's pain. Lord knows we've caused her enough, don't you agree?" She frowned. "On second thought, you'd better let me go see her first. Otherwise she may think you're the one who broke the engagement and that you're doing me a horrible wrong, which might I add is certainly not the case."

Georg looked grateful, "Well, it certainly seems like that at times. But thank you for offering to see her. Still, I – I think I'd better go alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Elsa. You've already done so much for me. I owe you...everything."

She laughed and brushed the air with her hand, "Nonsense Georg, the only thing you owe me now is a wedding invitation!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I've always felt the movie portrayed the Baroness a bit too harshly, but really I think she was a good woman at heart. Comment? Criticisms? Tomatoes flying through the air and smashing my computer screen? All are welcome...well maybe not the tomotoes.


	7. Chapter 7

KissKissHugHug to all my reviewers! You all are very helpful. ;D

I think this is the last chapter! Time to move on to other stories... Besides, seven _is_ the most powerful magic number...oh wait, wrong fiction world...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 7

Maria rubbed her eyes tiredly. She sat alone in her darkened classroom, grading essays for her sixth years. The day had been most taxing, she thought as she stifled a yawn. It must be very late; I should get back home. The words before her eyes blurred as she slumped forward and dozed off.

Georg had first gone to her flat, and, upon finding it quiet, decided the school was his next bet. He pushed open her door to find her fast asleep, her head lying on a stack of papers. He smiled. She looked so peaceful in her slumber. Georg walked quietly towards her desk and stood watching her. A pen was still in her slack fingers, poised to mark a helpful comment in red ink on the essay before her. His fingers brushed a stray piece of hair away from her closed eyes. He didn't want to wake her just yet, he wanted to watch her sleeping a little while longer. The captain turned and sat at a desk that was too small for him, watching her all the while.

Maria's eyes fluttered open. She realized that she was still at school and jerked her head up, sighing at the pile of essays still to be graded. Then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye, someone else was in the room with her. She froze, not daring to look up. The figure didn't move, however, but keep stock still, watching her. Overwhelming suspense caused her eyes to slowly flicker up.

"Captain!" She gasp and leapt up. "You scared me! Don't...don't do that again, please, just say something next time." She clutched her chest as her heartbeat steadied again.

The man across from her only smiled warmly at her. Maria peered at him inquiringly. There was something peculiar in his eyes, something sparkling. He looked like a child who had been told that Christmas came early. His smile was full of anticipation, his eyes glittering.

"Hello, Maria."

"Captain, why – why are you here?" Did she not make herself clear this afternoon? "I don't think we have anything else to discuss."

"Maria, please let me speak, and reserve judgment until I'm finished." He took a deep, shuttering breath, and began. "When I came to you today, this afternoon, I was confused beyond words. I didn't know which direction my life was taking. Yes, I was engaged to a beautiful woman who loved me, but I was lost. Wandering aimlessly. I saw you that day in the marketplace, and the only coherent thought I had was to see you again. I found you, thankfully. Seeing you again, I didn't know what to expect. Not this, surely, definitely not. But here we are..." He glanced at her. Maria's face was blank, betraying no emotion, waiting for him to continue.

Georg cleared his throat nervously. "And then, the rain, the blessed rain. If not for Mother Nature, _that_ probably would've never happened. Oh don't look at me like that," he said hastily, "and don't tell me that didn't send fireworks up your spine," he added slyly. "But then, your damned nobility got the better of you, as did mine. And we parted once more. I went back to my life and you went back to your's, and there was peace in the world. Until about 30 minutes after I stepped into the door." He stood up and walked to the window. "You know, Maria, Elsa is an incredible woman. You two would have made wonderful friends." He smiled sadly and paced back and forth. "I had told her that morning that I was having luncheon with an old friend from the navy. However, she...guessed that I had come to see you." His eyes focused on a spot on the floor. "Bless her," he whispered. "I had excused myself from dinner, being in no condition to act civil toward anyone. She came to see me, and...she broke our engagement. She said she loved me but was not in love with me. Then she offered to come see you herself, but I told her that wouldn't be necessary."

Maria stared at him. She couldn't believe her ears. The Baroness had broken their engagement? But why? Exactly how much did she know of their relationship?

Georg drew nearer to her. "Maria, what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I've loved you a long time, ever since you sat on that silly pine cone." He smiled as he drew closer. "Maria, how can I make you see? Please tell me how."

Maria finally found her voice, "Captain, I – I'm so confused." She started backing away from his approaching figure. "I – I don't understand. Do you mean, you're not engaged anymore?"

Georg suddenly closed the distance, "No my darling. Will you forgive me for being so stupid, so damn idiotic for not realizing my love for you?" His hands reached up and cupped her face. "I love Maria, more than you know. And I believe I am not mistaken in saying that you love me too." He raised his eyebrows at her, "But I want to hear it from your own blessed lips. Say it, won't you Maria? Say it and make my life complete."

Maria gazed into his eyes, eyes radiating warmth and love, for her. She could hardly believe where she was currently standing; it had all happened so quickly. She had no time to think. So she did the one thing that felt right.

She smiled and said with conviction, "I love you, Captain. I always have, and I always will." It was a phrase she knew well, had said over and over in her sleep and dreams. And now, finally, she was able to say it aloud.

Georg's face split into a boyish grin that made him look ten years younger. And without further ado, he kissed her. He kissed her as he had never kissed a woman before. A kiss filled with the passion of unrequited love. He kissed her as though she would disappear the moment his lips left hers, as though she were merely a figment of his imagination. He wanted never to let her go again.

"I don't know what to say, Captain." Maria looked down, not daring to believe reality.

"First of all, if we're to be married, you simply must stop calling me 'Captain'." He titled her chin back up to meet his eyes.

Maria gasped, "The children! Do they know?" She looked alarmed. What would the children say? Perhaps they were happy with the Baroness as their new mother, perhaps they didn't love her that way.

"Not yet, their away at a show with Max. We'll tell them first thing tomorrow. Don't look so apprehensive, they love you, you know that." He glanced at his watch. "Elsa's train will have left by now. May I help you pack your things? Just a few necessities now, I'll send for the rest of your belongings in the morning. Will that be alright?"

"It sounds wonderful. Oh, Cap – Georg," she smiled shyly at him, "I'm so happy." She sighed contently and rested her head on his shoulder, and together, they walked out of the school and into the deep night.

The End

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's it! Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this! It really makes the writing of it worthwhile.


End file.
